


wild winds around you

by lakenpeter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Anxiety, Bi Evan, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gay Connor, Gay Jared, Hospitals, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Trans Character, Trans Evan, lesbian Alana, pan zoe, trans zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakenpeter/pseuds/lakenpeter
Summary: where evan and connor both end up in the hospital and meet each otheri'm bad at summaries





	1. a/n

**Author's Note:**

> tw for referenced drug use and self harm
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> lakejart on tumblr

hey! so i had posted the first chapter, but i've decided to write this differently than i first thought, so the new first chapter will be coming soon!


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! actual first chapter! sorry that it's short, i'm getting used to writing longer things!

"Morning, Jes- Evan. when you’re ready, it’s time for meds and vitals.” When Evan sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, the nurse had already left the room. Even though he had just slept, he felt even more tired than before. Hugging his chest, he looked out of his open door at the slowly waking hospital, anxiety forming a pit in his stomach. Teenagers were slowly walking out of their rooms, most still clad in their pajamas. He decided that rather than prolonging the inevitable, he would get dressed. Walking over to the shelves that held his clothes, he picked out a blue striped t-shirt, grey sweatpants, underwear, and a binder. Pulling on his clothes felt odd, as he wasn’t allowed his usual attire, or shoes for that matter. After using the bathroom and pulling on his socks, he started to walk out the door, but froze when he saw a familiar face at the med station. 

Evan had only arrived a couple days ago, after his scattered thoughts had formed into one, leading him to the top of a forty foot tall oak tree. It had been his last day at Ellison State Park. Evan wished he remembered more from the weeks leading up to it, but it was all a blur. But from the moment he landed on the ground, pain shooting up his arm, he remembers everything too clearly. The hours he spent wishing someone would find him, his trek to find his supervisor, the trip to the hospital. When his mother arrived after her shift, she saw right through him. The doctors had been skeptical it was an accident, but when he tried to maintain his story, his mother told him to cut the bullshit and tell him the truth. The next hour was spent with him stumbling over the answers to numerous questions about how he felt. It was soon decided that he should spend some time in the adolescent behavioral health center. 

The point is, Evan would have noticed that Connor Murphy was here unless he had just arrived. Yesterday was the first day of school; Evan spent plenty of time stressing over the fact that he missed it. ‘Did something happen?’ Evan wondered if Connor had beat someone up or if he was caught smoking. Connor did have a reputation after all. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Evan mentally scolded himself for assuming things about someone he barely knew. 

Taking a deep breath, Evan made his way to the vital station. He knew he’d have to talk to Connor, but there was nothing wrong with avoiding it for a little longer. After waiting in line for a few minutes, it was his turn. He quickly sat at the chair next to the nurse, nervously glancing at Connor, who’s back was turned to him. 

The nurse scanned his wristband and he winced as his deadname popped up onto the screen, with Evan in parentheses behind it. 

“So, how did you sleep?” the nurse asked, hopefully out of kindness rather than sympathy.

“Oh- um- I slept alright.” Evan spit the words out rather quickly. Talking to new people was never his forte at the best of times and well, these were not the best of times. The nurse nodded at his response, and soon was done taking his vitals. He began to make his way to the med station but came to a halt as Connor tilted his head back, swallowed his pills, and turned around. Almost immediately he noticed Evan, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Hansen? The hell are you doing here?” his voice was filled with almost-concern as he looked at Evan, eyes filled with confusion.

Evan didn’t know what to say. When he attempted to speak, he only stuttered, “I- well- um-”

“Dude, chill. We can talk later, whatever.” Connor stalked off to what was presumably his room, leaving Evan alone at the med station.


End file.
